


Everything is different in Storybrooke, even how one cleans oneself

by SofieAmalieN (River_Songs_wife)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, DragonQueen fluff, Fluff, Gen, Newbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/SofieAmalieN
Summary: Everything is different in Storybrooke, even how one cleans oneself. Maleficent is in need of help at the Dark Star Pharmacy.





	Everything is different in Storybrooke, even how one cleans oneself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



Shampoo, conditioner, hair masks? Body washes, body lotions and body butter? Hand soaps, hand lotions and hand sanitizers? Maleficent had walked up and down the aisle at the Dark Star Pharmacy countless of times. She had seen the various bottles in Regina’s bathroom, but she had never been introduced to them and had used the bar of soap by the sink. 

Maleficent had voiced to Regina that she had once had a soap that smelled like Lilies of the Valley and Regina had suggested that she could pay a visit to the pharmacy to find some. 

Was her hair damaged? Fine? Textured? Maleficent had no idea. She knew her hair was blonde and curly when wet. Was her skin dry or acne prone? Maleficent didn’t even know what that word meant and put the lotion down again. 

None of the bars of soap seemed to be for washing ones body and hair. They were with the liquid hand soaps, meant for hands. Maleficent’s lips pursed in frustration as she walked up the aisle again, hoping another trip would make her cleverer. 

Maleficent jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Regina smiling softly at her. “Hi…?” 

“You’ve been here for hours. Sneezy called me,” Regina explained.

“Has it really been hours?” Maleficent questioned with a shy smile. “Well I went to look for the soap and it seems that soap is a bit more complicated in Storybrooke… like everything else,” she said, adding the last part quietly. 

Maleficent’s lips split in to a soft smile as Regina took her hand and entwined their fingers. “I might need a bit of help…” She confessed and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. 

“Of course,” Regina said easily. “Shampoo is what you use to wash your hair. There are many different kinds and they’re mostly the same.” Regina handed Maleficent a light green bottle with flowers on it. “Take a sniff?” 

Maleficent carefully opened the bottle and took in the scent. “It’s… almost Lilies of the Valley.” She said with a fond smile and took a closer look at the flowers on the bottle. “Even they are a bit different here it seems.” 

“The scent will be a bit off,” Regina said easily. “It’s artificial - fake - but the flowers are the same, that’s just a bad drawing in my opinion.” Regina grabbed another bottle. “This is conditioner. You comb it into clean wet hair and let it work for a few minutes, before you rinse it out. It leaves your hair soft and easy to brush.” 

Maleficent nodded and put the shampoo in her shopping basket, before she reached for the conditioner. The bottle was almost identical to the shampoo bottle. “It’s a matching set?” She asked to which Regina nodded. “Thank you,” she said and added the conditioner to the basket. 

“You’re welcome,” Regina said as she reached in and took the basket from Maleficent’s hand. “Hair masks are like a concentrated conditioner. You use them about once a week.” Regina grabbed a tub in the same series as Maleficent’s shampoo and conditioner and added it to the basket, before taking Maleficent to the body washes. 

Maleficent listened as Regina educated her about the body washes and difference between body lotion and body butter. Regina added everything to the basket and even added a special creme for her face. Regina paid for the items and when Maleficent reached out for the bag, Regina took it and took her hand.

“Let’s go home and test these out?”


End file.
